Ben 10: Alien Force
List of Ben 10 Classics episodes Ben 10: Alien Force is an American animated television series created by team Man of Action (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It takes place five years after Ben 10 and takes a darker turn than its predecessor. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on April 18, 2008 and on Teletoon in Canada on September 6, 2008, and ended on March 26, 2010. The series was originally produced under the working title of Ben 10: Hero Generation. The series ran for a total of three seasons and forty-six episodes with its final episode being aired on March 26, 2010. It was nominated for four Emmy Awards, winning one for Outstanding Sound Mixing – Live Action and Animation. Plot Set five years after the end of the original series, Ben Tennyson, now a teenager, once again dons the Omnitrix to protect the earth and other parts of the universe from villainous alien activity. The Omnitrix itself, a wristwatch-shaped device, allows Ben to transform into numerous alien forms, thereby inheriting the unique abilities of that alien race. Characters Heroes * Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) :At the age of fifteen, Ben fills the role of leader after Grandpa Max mysteriously disappears. The powerful Omnitrix has recalibrated, giving him access to a new set of alien heroes that are much stronger and more powerful than those in the original series. Over the past five years, Ben has matured dramatically and gained strength, leadership and wisdom. * Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson (voices by Ashley Johnson) :At the age of fifteen, Ben's cousin Gwen is much more skilled with her innate magical powers. She is able to create, control, and manipulate magical energies that she can mold into various shapes and forms such as ropes and bridges, solid projectiles and shields, and stepping stones for quick traversal of dangerous areas. She is not nearly as fiery or short-tempered as she was in the original series, and she shows a much more concerned and caring attitude toward her cousin. * Kevin Ethan Levin (voices by Greg Cipes) :A former nemesis of Ben, Kevin now works as an alien tech dealer. He unintentionally gets involved in the Highbreed plot and joins Ben out of a desire to make up for his actions. He has the ability to absorb the properties of any solid matter he touches--like rock or steel--providing him greater strength and protection in battle. * Julie Yamamoto (voices by Vyvan Pham) :Julie is Ben's love interest and girlfriend. She enjoys tennis, eating chili fries, and caring for her pet, Ship (an alien Galvanic Mechomorph found by her and Ben). * Max Tennyson (voices by Paul Eiding) :Max is a semi-retired member of the Plumbers--an interplanetary law enforcement group--and Ben and Gwen's paternal grandfather. He disappears while investigating the Highbreed plot, leaving only a few cryptic messages for Ben to find. He is briefly reunited with his grandchildren in "Max Out" but sacrifices himself to destroy a Highbreed factory at the end of the episode (transporting himself to the Null Void). In the episode "Voided", Ben and Max reunite in the Null Void, and he promises Ben that he'll come back soon. He eventually returns in the second season finale of the show to aid Ben in his final assault against the Highbreed. Villains * Highbreed :The Highbreed believe themselves to be the purest and most powerful of all species and intend to cleanse the galaxy of impure lower life forms. It is later revealed that they were dying out, having become sterile and vulnerable to disease due to heavy inbreeding and that they intend to destroy the rest of the universe. * DNAliens :Human-Xenocyte hybrids are alien drones that serve the Highbreed. The DNAliens are able to disguise themselves as humans using special identity masks called ID Masks. * The Forever Knights :A paramilitary organization that has worked in secret since their formation in the Middle Ages, Forever Knights steal and then trade alien technology with anyone who is willing to pay large amounts of money. * Vilgax (voiced by James Remar) :One of Ben's most formitable foes from the original series, Vilgax is an alien warlord set on conquering the universe. His desire is to take Ben's Omnitrix and use it to further his goal. While not present in the first two seasons, he returns in season three with new powers and abilities. He loses to Ben in the episode "Vengeance of Vilgax" and is banished from Earth, though he swears vengeance. Keeping his promise, Vilgax returns in the episode "The Final Battle" to procure the Omnitrix and destroy Ben, but is unsuccessful. * Albedo (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) :Albedo is a young and arrogant Galvan. A former assistant to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, Albedo asked for an Omnitrix of his own. When Azmuth refused, Albedo built one himself of inferior quality and synchronized it to work exactly like Ben's. Instead of being able to control the transformations himself, however, because Ben's device was the default, Albedo was transformed into a clone of Ben, even developing many of Ben's habits, which he considers utterly repulsive. Albedo's goal is to steal Ben's Omnitrix so that he can undo the cloning transformation and return to his original form. External links *Ben 10: Alien Force at Ben 10 Wiki Category:Ben 10 Category:Boomeraction Category:Yuri Lowenthual Category:Ashley Johnson Category:Cannon bolt Category:Greg Cipes Category:Paul Edling Category:Man Of Action Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Shows that returned to Boomerang in 2018 Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Sequel television series Category:Shows that ended in 2010 Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang